Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits *Columbia *A Hanna-Barbera Production *"Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!" *Starring Yogi Bear *Screenplay: Joseph Barbera, Warren Foster, William Hanna *Music: Marty Paich *Original Songs by: Ray Gilbert, Doug Goodwin *Produced and Directed by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera End Credits *Starring Daws Butler as the voice of Yogi Bear *Also starring Don Messick as the voices of Boo-Boo and Ranger Smith *"Ven-e, Ven-O, Vena" Sung by James Darren *Featuring Julie Bennett as the voice of Cindy Bear *And the voices of: Mel Blanc, Jean Vander Pyl, Hal Smith, J. Pat O'Malley *Song - "Hey There, It's Yogi Bear" Composed by: David Gates *Soundtrack Released on: Colpix Records *Co-Director: Abe Levitow *Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols *Story Sketch: Dan Gordon *Art Directors: Richard Bickenbach, Iwao Takamoto, William Perez, Jacques W. Rupp, Willie Ito, Tony Sgroi, Ernest Nordli, Jerry Eisenberg, Zigamond Jablecki, Bruce Bushman *Ink & Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert *Animators: Don Lusk, Irv Spence, George Kreisl, Ray Patterson, Jerry Hathcock, Grant Simmons, Fred Wolf, Gerry Chiniquy, Don Peterson, Ken Harris, George Goepper, Edwin Aardal, Ed Parks, Kenneth Muse, Harry Holt *Background Design: F. Montealegre, Art Lozzi, Robert Gentle, Ron Dias, Richard H. Thomas, Dick Kelsey, Fernando Arce, Don Peters, Bob Abrams, Dick Ung, Tom O'Loughlin, Bob Gribbroek, Curtiss D. Perkins *Continuity: Evelyn Sherwood *Film Editors: Greg Watson, Warner Leighton, Tony Milch, Donald A. Douglas, Larry Cowan, Ken Spears *Photography: Frank Paiker, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade, Charles Flekal, Bill Kotler, Ted Bemiller, Frank Parrish *Sound Recording: Bud Myers *Associate Producer: Alex Lovy *Production Supervisor: Howard Hanson *"Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!" *A Hanna-Barbera Production *Eastman Color by: Pathé *Titles by: Pacific Title *RCA Sound Recording *© MCMLXIV Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. - All Rights Reserved *Approved Certificate No. 20696 MPAA *This Picture was made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. 1986 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Clubhouse Pictures · A Subsidiary of Atlantic Entertainment Group *Clubhouse Pictures Presents *A Hanna-Barbera Production *"Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!" *Starring: Yogi Bear *Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *Director: Ray Patterson End Credits and Logo *Starring Michael Bell as the voice of Yogi Bear *Also starring Don Messick as the voices of Boo-Boo and Ranger Smith *Featuring Ellen Gerstell as the voice of Cindy Bear *And the voices of: Mel Blanc, Marilyn Lightstone, Hal Smith, Peter Cullen *Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto *Directors: Don Lusk, Alan Zaslove *Assistant Directors: Don Patterson *Storyboard Artists: Tony Sgroi *Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin *Character Design: Tony Sgroi *Background Color Key: Fernando Arce *Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan *Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres *No. 28007 Motion Picture Association of America *This Picture was made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. *Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. *© MCMLXIV, MCMLXXXV Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. - All Rights Reserved *Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Taft Broadcasting Company *Clubhouse Pictures · A Subsidiary of Atlantic Entertainment Group Category:Credits